Hour
An '''hour was a unit of time, composed of minutes, that made up a fractional portion of a day. Analysis The planet that Gul Dukat and Benjamin Sisko were stranded on following the destruction of had an approximately 23 hour long day. From the latitude were the shuttle landed, the nights appeared to last eighteen hours and the days lasted less than five. ( ) On Earth and Earth Two, sixty minutes equaled one hour, and 24 hours equaled one day. ( ) Aboard the , a day was measured in 24 hour cycles. ( ) The Earth hour was occasionally used as the determiner of hours in the Federation. Time kept aboard the was measured in Earth hours. ( ) Ferengi DaiMon Bok agreed to beam over to the Enterprise-D in "one Earth hour" in 2364. ( ) The computer aboard the automated repair station gave the figure of 34.2 Earth hours for the time to completion of repairs to in 2153. ( ) Bajor, the Bajoran moon Jeraddo, and aboard Deep Space 9, a day was broken up into 26 hour cycles. ( , , , , , , , , , ) Aside from Humans, the time increment of hours was used by the Beta III natives, the Eminians, the Klingons, 892-IV natives, the Vulcans, the Iotians, the Kelvans, Sargon's species, the Zeons and Ekosians, the Tholians and the El Aurians. ( , ; ) This was not true, however, of the Sigma Draconis VI natives, as explained to Kirk, anyone who uses the Great Teacher possessed its knowledge for "three of ''your hours." ( ) Likewise, when Kirk forced Plasus into the mines of Ardana to show him the effects of exposure to zenite gas, the unconvinced Plasus saw no effects, claiming "''I've been here nearly an hour of your Earth time. You and Vanna even longer. I see no changes in any of us!" ( ) Even the the Romulan Tal gave Captain Kirk "one of ''your hours''" to surrender the Enterprise. ( ) In an alternate 1930, Edith Keeler offered Spock and James T. Kirk the wages of fifteen cents per hour for ten hours of work a day at the Twenty-First Street Mission. She later found them five hours work at twenty two cents per hour. ( ) While coordinated their attack on the planet killer, Kirk aboard the informed Spock aboard the Enterprise that he was plotting an intercept course, with an estimated rendezvous time of 1414.7 hours. ( ) Solar hour A solar hour was a unit of time made up of corresponding solar minutes. The cosmic ray concentration of a solar flare encountered by the in 2269 was scheduled to last 74.1 solar hours, however, when all indicators suggested there were 17 hours left to the storm, they were already 4 hours past the original time period the storm was to end. ( ) Later that year, during the Enterprise s return to the Kalandan outpost, Lieutenant Rahda reported that at warp 8.4 their estimated time of arrival was 11.5 solar hours, however, Spock corrected her, stating 11.337 hours, adding that "I wish you would be more precise." ( ) While speaking in code over an unsecured channel, monitored by Khan Noonien Singh, Spock informed Admiral Kirk that, "if we go by the book, like Lieutenant Saavik, hours could seem like days" as he relayed the repair timeline for the Enterprise. He relayed that "We won't have main power for six days. Auxiliary power has temporarily failed. Restoration may be possible in two days, ...by the book, Admiral." When the code explained to Saavik, who saw it as Spock lying, he explained that he exaggerated, before Kirk revealed "Hours instead of days, Saavik, now we have minutes instead of hours." ( ) Comparative duration * Tribbles reproduced every three hours. ( ) * was three hours and seventeen minutes away from Terra Nova when Travis Mayweather was reviewing about the Terra Nova Expedition. ( ) * Environmental units during the late 2260s were capable of provide breathable air for "no more than 3.62 hours." ( ) * The Changeling Odo had to regenerate after sixteen hours in solid form. ( ) However, prior to this, Odo explained his regeneration cycle was every eighteen hours. ( ) In another instance, Kira Nerys noted that Odo remains a solid for eighteen hours a day. ( ) * The nasal numbing agent Sub-commander T'Pol was using to live with the Human odor was not working longer than twenty-four hours. ( ) Non-comparative references Radiation exposure of less than eight hundred millirads, for a period of a few hours, typically did not pose a risk for Humans or Vulcans. ( ) Doctor Phlox told Jamin that the examination of his mother Nadet aboard Enterprise would only last a few hours. Likewise, Phlox told Captain Archer that Lieutenant Malcolm Reed could stay untreated with his wound for a few hours in the gutting room of the Novans. ( ) In June of 2151, a landing party of was taken hostage by a commando of the Andorian Imperial Guard and stuck in a room with the Vulcan monks of the monastery at P'Jem for more than twelve hours. ( ) A chasm on the surface of Archer's Comet needed less than an hour to recrystallize when moving out of direct sunlight. ( ) External link * Category:Time measurements